All I Want For Christmas
by Angel of Randomosity
Summary: Just a little one-shot thingy i wrote for the holidays. Sorry for the lateness. All criticism is accepted, and sorries for the cliche crappiness. I suck at romance. I think I'll just stick to comedy for now... R & R people!


**Akira:** MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS!!! X3

**Lisa:** AND HAPPY NEW YEARS!!

**Charas:** Presents!!

**Lisa:** And speaking of presents…

**Akira:** This is mine to you guys! My very first Amuto one-shot! Merry Christmas!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SC or the lyrics to All I want for Christmas. I don't know who owns that, but SC belongs to Peach-Pit. Not me.

* * *

**All I want for Christmas is you**

**I don't want a lot for Christmas **

**There is just one thing I need **

It is two years after Ikuto has left to find his father. Amu Hinamori is walking home from her last Guardian's meeting for winter break, her charas flying around her, happily playing in the snow. She smiles at them as they do. She soon arrives at her house.

**I don't care about the presents**

**Underneath the Christmas tree**

She walks in the door and her little sister Ami rushes up to hug her. She drags Amu into the living room where their parents are still decorating the tree. She spots gifts in a corner where Ami can't get them. Some of them are wrapped in pink, with Christmas kittens on them and have midnight blue ribbons around them. Her eyes sadden a little.

**I just want you for my own**

**More than you would ever know**

**Make my wish come true **

**All I want for Christmas**

**Is you (baby)**

Miki senses her distress, as the other two are busy trying to keep away from Ami's grasp so she didn't hug them to death. She floats over to Amu and gives her a sad, knowing smile. Amu smiles back slightly. Miki takes out her little sketchpad and draws something. When she's finished, she rips it out and enlarges it to give to Amu. It is a picture of Ikuto smiling at her.

**I don't want a lot for Christmas**

**There is just one thing I need**

**I don't care about presents**

**Underneath the Christmas tree**

Some tears leak out of her eyes as she thanks Miki, takes one last look at her family setting up the decorations around the tree, and stockings on the mantel. She shoots up the stairs to her room, not even bothering to lock it behind her.

**I don't need to hang my stocking **

**There upon the fireplace**

**Santa Claus won't make me happy**

**With a toy on Christmas Day**

She jumps on her bed and salty tears run down her face onto her pillow. Silent sobs escape from her lips. It had been two years already since he left to find his father, so…why did it still hurt? She sits up and looks out at the snow on her balcony. Memories of a certain cat-eared hentai flying back to her, and more tears come.

**I just want you for my own**

**More than you would ever know**

**Make my wish come true **

**All I want for Christmas is you**

**(You baby)**

She looks out the window of the balcony doors to see that it has begun snowing again. "A winter wonderland." she says quietly to herself as she stands up, the picture still grasped firmly in her petite hands. Amu walks over to the glass near her desk and puts a hand to it, holding the picture to her chest. She slides open the door and takes a step outside, the cold winter air chilling her slightly. She looks up and notices the mistletoe hung in the doorway. She smiles.

**I won't ask for much this Christmas**

**I won't even wish for snow**

**I'm just gonna keep on waiting**

**Underneath the mistletoe**

Looking out over the balcony once more, she heads inside before she catches a cold. She closes the door back and locks it behind her. She heads back over to the desk and sits, facing away from the windows, not noticing a pair of midnight blue eyes watching her every move. She holds a notepad in her hands that is titled 'My Christmas List'. On it she had five things already, but they seemed pointless to her now. She takes the sheet of paper that it was on and throws it away.

**I won't make a list and send it**

**To the North Pole for Saint Nick**

**I won't even stay awake to **

**Hear those magic reindeer click**

Standing, she slowly makes her way back to the bed where she sets the picture down. Amu then walks over to her dresser and pulls out a change of clothes and heads to the bathroom. A few minutes later she comes out and grabs the picture again, curling up into a small ball on her bed. She holds the picture tightly to her, and she dozes off.

**Cuz I just want you here tonight**

**Holding onto me so tight**

**What more can I do**

**Baby all I want for Christmas is you**

**You (baby)**

By the time she wakes up it's about half an hour till midnight. She sits up and, as she does so, feels something slightly heavy fall off her shoulders and into her lap. She looks down and spots a blanket; someone must have come to check on her. Amu smiles at this thought. Looking over on her nightstand she spots her three charas resting soundly on their own little pillow. Most likely had all their energy used up running from Ami for so long that they couldn't even make it back into their eggs. Giggling, Amu walks over and places her handkerchief over the three so that they won't get cold and heads over to the window, the streetlights reflecting off newly fallen snow, she sighs.

**All the lights are shining**

**So brightly everywhere**

**And he sound of children's **

**Laughter fills the air**

**And everyone is singing**

**I hear those sleigh bells ringing**

**Santa won't you bring me the one I really need**

**Won't you please my baby to me.**

Staring out into the backyard Amu's mind begins to wander off again, back to that day that felt like so long ago. She looks up at the still falling snow in the sky and her eyes get a far off look to them. It has been two years since she or anyone else had even heard from Ikuto. It had taken her six months without him just for her to realize how much she actually cared for the blue haired boy. Now age of fourteen her feelings have only grown more, and everything she sees that reminds her of the cat eared boy only makes her miss him all the more. She missed his hair and his face, and the way he always seemed to have a smirk no matter what. Most importantly, she missed his eyes. The way those swirling pools of deep midnight blue always used to draw her in and make her feel like they were the only two beings within a thousand mile radius. She could almost smell the mint and chocolate type smell that always seemed to be on him. She wondered what he would say if he saw her now. He'd probably tease her about being out in the cold, her face pink from the temperature. Amu sighs wistfully, turning around.

**Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas **

**This is all I'm asking for **

**I just want to see my baby **

**Standing right outside my door**

Amu turns back around and heads into her room, leaving the sliding door wide open in the process. She is almost to her bed when suddenly a voice stops her. "Hey, don't you know that you shouldn't leave your door wide open like that? Some weird pervert might get in." the memory hits her like a ton of bricks, and she spins around quickly. Ikuto is standing there, snow covering his shoulders and a smirk firmly planted on his face. Amu's jaw hangs open slightly, a look of disbelief on her features. Only one word managing to make its way past her lips' "I-Ikuto…" she whispered, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Ikuto smiles, and walks through the door way, shaking the snow off his shoulders. "Yo. Miss me?" Amu stands there, slowly unfreezing, and a small smile slowly making its way onto her face.

**Oh I just want him for my own**

**More than you could ever know **

**Make my wish come true**

**Baby all I want for Christmas is**

**You**

She runs up to Ikuto and hugs him tightly, practically knocking him down in the process. Amu grabs tightly to him, fisting his shirt with her small hands as if he would disappear at any moment. Ikuto's eyes soften a bit and he holds onto her fragile form as she cries silently into his shirt. Amu suddenly pushes away from him, her eyes are furious. Ikuto is taken back by this, and is shocked even further still as Amu makes her next move. "Ikuto, you jerk!" she yells at him, tears running down her face and fists balled tightly. Ikuto snaps out of his stupor, and his eyes fill with sadness and guilt for having been the cause of Amu's pain. "Amu…' he whispers, 'I'm so sorry…" Amu just shakes her head at him, a determined look on her face, all tears gone. "No way Ikuto, I—I just…' she finally breaks down, 'I can't believe you're back!" she says, reattaching herself to his shirt. He looks down, lifting her chin up to look at him. He leans in dangerously close to her face, midnight blue orbs probing innocent golden ones. Suddenly the space between their faces disappears, and Ikuto's eyes widen in surprise as he realizes Amu had kissed _him;_ Ikuto was officially confused_._ He was about to voice his thoughts when she suddenly pulled back from him, a deep blush evident on her face, as she smiled warmly at him. She giggled at the dumbfounded look on his face and pointed up. He looked to where she was pointing and his face lit up in realization as he spotted the mistletoe being held by none other than Suu and Ran directly above them.

**All I want for Christmas is you baby.**

**All I want for Christmas is you baby.**

He is brought back down to earth as he looks down into Amu's golden eyes. She was so innocent to him. "Hey, Ikuto…" she says. "Yeah." "Uh, I don't quite now how to tell you this, so I'll just come out and say it." She takes a deep breath and looks up at him, their eyes meet. "Ikuto…I love you." Ikuto is shocked a little at first at her blunt confession, but then his eyes soften up as he replies. "I love you too…Amu-chan…"A light begins to shine through the room, and they look out over the balcony to see that the sun has already begun to rise, they grin. "Merry Christmas Amu-koi" Ikuto says, smiling down at her. She smiles back, happily, "Merry Christmas…Ikuto-kun…" she says, and they kiss again.

* * *

**Amu:** well that was very…uh…

**Akira:** Shitty? Crappy? Horrible?! I know…don't worry about it *****sigh***** and I worked so hard on it too…

**Amu: **well I was going to say different…but you're the author…

**Akira:** T^T Amu-chan…so mean…*****sniff*****

**Amu:** O_O please don't cry Akira-chan! I didn't mean it! That was great!

**Akira:** *****is magically better*** **really?! *****starry eyes*****

**Amu:** Uhh…—*****is interrupted*****

**Ikuto: **yes, it was great. We love you, and you are a great authoress. May we please _**end this?!**_

**Akira:** *****pouts*** **ya don't gotta be so mean about it. *****goes normal again*** **but I will take the compliments, sarcastic as they may be. So now, Charas! *****walks off*****

**Miki, Shadow, and Yoru: ***come in*** **Akira-chan worked really hard on this. She apologizes for the lateness, and would appreciate it if you **ALL** would please REVIEW this.

**Shadow:** even if you didn't like it.

**All:** HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!


End file.
